La caja de Música
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: La caja de música es una recopilación de songfics, con canciones de mis favoritas. Puedo hacerlos de otras sagas HP, Crepusculo... Será en general de los TT RxCB pero se pueden elegir mas parejas, si quereis. Solo teneis que ponerlo en los reviews .
1. HSUSMEUCR

Muy buenas a todos!! xDD Me aburría, asi que decidi hacer esto para tener mas cosas en que trabajar. Asi tendré mas posibilidad de inspiración y de seguir alguno con frecuencia xD Espero que os guste esta saga de canciones. No tienen nada que ver unos con otros, os aviso para que no espereis un capitulo en el que se explique que pasa después de este primero xD Dejadme reviews, pliiis xD. Las partes en negro son las de la musica.

* * *

**Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto-Porta**

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras miraba aquella caja en forma de corazón que había hecho tiempo atrás, con sus propias manos, y que tanto cariño y empeño había puesto en terminar.

Ella se había ido. Ya no estaba. Pero le costaba aceptarlo... Es difícil olvidar, y sobre todo cuando te causan tanto dolor. Cuando juegan contigo y tus sentimientos. Cuando dejas de luchar por lo que quieres porque lo das por perdido y te entregas a tu nuevo salvavidas, la persona que te hace sentir especial y que te trata con cariño y comprensión. Y que incluso piensa que eres gracioso...

**Todo ha cambiado**

**desde el día que entraste en mi vida,**

**más cuando te fuiste,**

**que quise abandonar la partida.**

**Este presente, sin futuro**

**que es duro y jode por norma,**

**la vida no es más que una historia de mierda**

**demasiado corta.**

Desde que era pequeño todo le había salido mal. Había perdido a sus padres, no había tenido amigos. Después de encontrarlos había sentido el amor y, por un lado no era correspondido y, por otro, había sido engañado, usado, traicionado... Esta última le dolía cada vez que pasaba por su mente. Y lo que más angustia le causaba era que la había perdido, depsués de todo. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aún no la olvidaba. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer, si tenía una vida tan desgraciada?

**A veces pienso y quisiera no haber nacido nunca.**

**Las penas me hundieron en un mar que se desborda**

**y he tragado ya demasiada agua salada.**

**No soy nada para el mundo**

**El mundo para mi no es nada.**

Si. Lo mejor sería renunciar a una vida tan mala... Tan dolorosa... Tan imposible de seguir viviendo. Recordaba las veces que solía subir a la azotea a respirar. Ahora sabía lo que era subir a meditar y la necesidad del relax y el aislamiento del mundo. Cada vez que subía allí solía pensar en saltar... Saltar y no salvarse, no querer salvarse, pero no había sido capaz. El dolor era grande, pero quedaba un motivo, que él desconocía, por el cual no se había atrevido a hacerlo nunca.

**Pensé en quitarme la vida, pero no hubo coraje.**

**Antes era un chaval cobarde aunque sin huevos pa' cortarse.**

**Me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos de personas débiles.**

**Mentes frágiles se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momentos duros,**

**momentos que estás en apuros.**

Los momentos que pasaba con sus compañeros o que se los encontraba por los pasillos eran los peores. Alguno solía atreverse a preguntar: _¿Qué tal estás?_ o se interesaban por él, aunque solo respondía con gruñidos y miradas llenas de odio y dolor. Disimulaba las lágrimas y el llanto, que no cesaba nunca.

**Lloras con disimulo tras perder lo que tanto duró.**

**Quieres volver a tener lo que no es tuyo,**

**aceptar con orgullo.**

Solía cerrar el puño con fuerza y golpeaba las paredes de su cuarto, descargando toda su ira por la traición, la angustia de perderla y su frustración por ser tan desgraciado en todo.

**Con un puño cerrao golpes demuestran tu dolor.**

**Odio y amor,**

**me enamoraste y me perdiste**

**por dejarme marchar,**

**tras machacar mis sentimientos,**

**que no paran de llorar.**

Recordaba todas las ilusiones que se había hecho. Tanto dolor solo por creer que al fin sería feliz, que lo amaban de verdad. Ya no creía en el amor. ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a sufrir? Era mejor olvidar, aunque fuese difícil...

**Ya no confío, ni creo en nada por tu culpa.**

**Tú nunca sentirás lo que yo sentí por ti.**

**¡NUNCA!**

**Creí en el infinito,**

**por una vez en mi vida,**

**y vi como su fin llegaba,**

**abría mucho más mi herida.**

Decidido. Tenía que olvidarse o perder la vida. Y, puesto que le costaba tanto hacerlo, empezaría por la superación. Tendría que despedirse de sus recuerdos y arrepentirse de haberla conocido. Pero los buenos momentos pasados eran de agradecer.

**Querida,**

**esta es mi despedida para ti.**

**Que odio hasta a mi odio.**

**¡Joder!**

**¿Por qué te conocí?**

**Soy feliz,**

**pero es que eso solo dura unos segundos.**

**Que sepas que para este niño fuiste más que un mundo.**

Miraba la caja en la que había trabajado tanto y el dolor se intensificaba. Todo su mundo perdía el poco sentido que le quedaba y se venía abajo. Ojalá pudiese guardar todos sus recuerdos en aquella maldita caja y olvidar para siempre...

**Te guardo en esta caja musical de mis recuerdos,**

**de cada uno de los momentos,**

**de imágenes que se han muerto.**

**Mi cuerpo**

**se siente vacío y solo sin sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto**

_**(Estribillo)**_

**Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un porqué.**

**Hay obstáculos, que pueden hacerte caer.**

**Hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo.**

**Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.**

**Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital.**

**Mi corazón roto,**

**recluso en una caja musical.**

**Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo.**

**¡No te mientas!**

**Tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.**

Se sentía marginado. Sabía que ÉL era el culpable de esa situación. Había una barrera entre el mundo y él. Ya no era nada para nadie.

**Pese a todo hay que avanzar en este lado del cristal,**

**en el cual estaría solo,**

**alejado de todo el mal.**

**Todos,**

**todos tenemos una historia que contar**

**y un cuento casi perfecto pero con final.**

Se dedicaba a jugar a la play (solo) y veía la tele con mucha frecuencia. Comía mucho más que de costumbre y casi no hacia nada. Todo ello por olvidar...

**Buscas evadirte con tus vicios.**

**Yo tengo sueños,**

**pesadillas,**

**en las que me asfixio.**

**Desde aquel día busco tus besos en fantasías.**

**Diría que la pena fluye en esta melodía.**

**Junto a mi voz,**

**Sin ganas, muerta por soledad.**

**Aún recuerdo aquel adiós,**

**aquel adiós con frialdad.**

¿Por qué todo era gris tirando a negro? ¿Por qué ya no conseguía ver un poco de luz? Tiempo antes lo había conseguido después de todo lo que había pasado, pero aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso... Se sentía vacío. Si solo consiguiese ver una franja de luz que le indicase que no todo estaba perdido...

**¿Seré daltónico o es que ahora todo es de distinto color?**

**No puedo dormir por las noches**

**por miedo se perdió el amor.**

**Ahora vago sin respuestas, sin esperanza y sin fe.**

**Es así de triste, pero también cierto.**

**Es el ayer, es el pasado**

**recordado en el presente.**

**Quiero un futuro alejado del miedo y del daño que hace la gente.**

**Y es normal que me sienta atado como un prisionero,**

**si nunca he visto la luz en esta celda,**

**pero quiero.**

Necesitaba salir. Salir de ese circulo vicioso de dolor y depresión, depresión y lágrimas, lágrimas y odio y vuelta a empezar... La última vez que se cruzó con alguien lo había mandado callar. No podía seguir así. Ellos eran sus amigos y solo querían ayudarle... ¿Por que los rechazaba de esa manera? Asi también sufrían ellos. Tenía que salir tan solo por dejar de herirles...

**¡DEJADME EN PAZ!**

**No quiero vuestra falsa compasión,**

**la superficialidad de la gente amarga mi corazón,**

**que sigue latiendo, pero sin sentido.**

**A veces quiero recordar, llorar por lo que ya he vivido.**

**Pero no,**

**no quiero más experiencias amargas.**

**Para ti son paranoias,**

**pero para mi son cargas con las que no puedo cargar.**

**Siento no poder soportarlo,**

**se van juntando las cosas.**

**Sin embargo sigo andando.**

**Buscando mi camino.**

**¿Quién habrá escrito mi destino?**

**Quien lo haya hecho es un cabronazo,**

**no creo en seres divinos.**

**Eso no existe, la magia acaba por ser truco.**

**Yo ya estoy decepcionao con la vida que me tocó.**

**No tengo una, tengo mil espinas clavadas.**

**Ya no puedo hacer nada, no creo en cuentos de hadas.**

Como todas las tardes, miraba el reloj que pendía de la pared de la abandonada habitación, con decoración del exterior. La aguja se movía lenta y recordaba que a esa hora solían ir juntos al parque a pasear, mientras él le contaba incontables y divertidísimos chistes que, A ELLA, si le hacían reir...

**No digo que sea para siempre,**

**digo que es ahora.**

**Porque cuando estoy mal pasan más lentas las horas.**

**La melancolía me ayudó a sacarlo todo fuera.**

**La furia que estaba dormida dentro ya no la controlo.**

**Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de que existo.**

**Tuve ganas de volver a ser yo,**

**quien se desvaneció.**

**¿Qué me está pasando?**

**Tengo un diablo y quiere salir y dejar a un lao mi cuerpo,**

**que no para de sufrir.**

_**(Estribillo)**_

**Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un porqué**

**Hay obstáculos,**

**que pueden hacerte caer.**

**Hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo.**

**Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.**

**Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital.**

**Mi corazón roto recluso en una caja musical.**

**Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo.**

**¡No te mientas!**

**Tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.**

Necesitaba olvidarla ya... De una vez. Necesitaba la ayuda de un profesional. De algún médico o psicólogo... Tenía que superarlo, aunque le costara...

**Latía máscara,**

**una cara se esconde en su caparazón.**

**El presente es tu pasado deformado en tu corazón.**

**Fotos rotas,**

**recuerdos muertos perduran tu memoria.**

**Sin escapatoria aun rondan recuerdos de pena y gloria.**

**Y es que quiero olvidar tantas cosas,**

**pero cuesta tanto.**

**Son espinas que atraviesan y te hacen recordar llantos.**

**Quiero olvidar,**

**quiero dormir para no despertar.**

**Hallar un bienestar infinito.**

**¡Dejarme descansar, por fin!**

**Por que mi fin se encuentra ya cerca.**

**Porque quiero llevarte,**

**pero en una imagen muerta en el olvido.**

**Guardo tu foto y tus cartas vacías.**

**Llenas de palabras,**

**que tan solo mentían.**

**Y es que mi cuento de hadas se perdió en la soledad,**

**en un triste silencio en un mar que me quiere ahogar.**

**Una llama que se quiere apagar,**

**un recuerdo roto.**

**Tus fotos son sentimientos muertos que ya no noto.**

"Superalo" se repetía constantemente. Llevaba dos semanas desde que intentaba olvidarla, desde que se lo había propuesto, y aun no lo conseguía. Después de dárselo todo a una persona es muy dificil dejarlo pasar como si hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero le estaba costando demasiado...Y en exceso. Se lo había dado todo y lo único que ella se llevó para no devolverle fue su corazón.

**Me pregunto por qué te recuerdo si quiero olvidarte.**

**Por qué te lo di todo y tu dejaste de amarme.**

**A veces sigo preguntándole a mi subconsciente,**

**porque sé que en el fondo hay una parte de mi que me entiende.**

**Para mi fue como una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.**

**De entre todas las rosas negras eras la más hermosa.**

**Osaste entrar en un ser,**

**prácticamente impenetrable,**

**y te marchaste con un corazón que no era de nadie.**

_**(Estribillo)**_

**Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué.**

**Hay obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer.**

**Hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo.**

**Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.**

**Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital.**

**Mi corazón roto,**

**recluso en una caja musical.**

**Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo.**

**¡No te mientas!**

**Tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta.**

Ya no solía ir a aquella habitación que tanto frecuentaba. Solo miraba una infinita pared blanca. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Había pasado por mucho y no se iba a rendir solo dos semanas más tarde. Se marginada y ya no quería nada, pero si la olvidaba, recuperaría todos esos momentos perdidos con los que de verdad importaban...Importan...Sus amigos.

**He aguantado tantas cosas que ni tú te lo imaginas.**

**Este ser ya se margina,**

**se marchita y no quiera pasar de página.**

**La magia es lástima en mi corazón.**

**Con penas ya sombrías las que hacen aumentar mi dolor.**

**Olvidar es querer engañar a tu mismo ser.**

**Abre los ojos e intenta ver más allá de lo que quieres ver.**

**Amar es querer por encima de cualquier otra cosa,**

**hacer que la persona se sienta especial en una historia fantasiosa.**

**Principio del final de mis recuerdos.**

**Habrá un edén marchito tras el cristal.**

**Me siento muerto.**

**Recuerdo aquel quizás,**

**aquel último adiós.**

**Quiero borrar de mi mente lo que este cuerpo sufrió.**

**La ignorancia hace la felicidad,**

**dicen los sabios.**

**Quiero recordar tus labios y olvidar aquel adiós,**

**aunque el olvido sea una trampa para engañarse a si mismo,**

**al morir mis sentimientos lancé el corazón al abismo.**

**Me pregunto a quien le importo y quien me recordará.**

**Cuando mi fin se me lleve mi historia se llevará.**

**Ya murió ese sentimiento al romperse mi corazón.**

**¡Estoy harto,**

**mi vida está en peligro de extinción!**

**No bombea sangre,**

**ni late,**

**no tiene sentido.**

**¿Por que sigo el camino si ya murió mi destino?**

**Por tu historia.**

**¿Por qué me dejaste escapar?**

**Recuerdo cada noche el día que me dejaste marchar.**

**Pero tú me separaste de tus brazos**

**y ahora sientes la tristeza como yo ya sentí tu rechazo.**

Cinco meses más tarde aún quedaban recuerdos en su mente, pero la mayoría habían desaparecido. De los pocos que le quedaban algunos incluso le repugnaban. Recordar a aquella arpía que tanto daño le había hecho y le había utilizado de aquella manera ahora le causaba rabia. Pero sabía que aún tenía que superar una gran parte de su trauma. Y tenía que reconocer que de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban, aunque una parte le daba asco, la otra mitad de ellos le seguía doliendo. Ya le quedaba poco...

**Los tiempos cambian lentamente,**

**pero olvidar no es fácil.**

**¿Por qué transporté esa carga,**

**si en la caja ponía frágil?**

**Era como un niño pequeño,**

**recuerdo tu dulce aroma.**

**Sufrió mi corazón y por tu culpa ahora está en coma.**

**Olvidar es engañarse,**

**el corazón ya no lo noto,**

**porque hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.**

_**(Estribillo)**_

**Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué.**

**Hay obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer.**

**Hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo.**

**Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto.**

**Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital.**

**Mi corazón roto,**

**recluso en una caja musical.**

**Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo.**

**¡No te mientas!**

**Sigo cantándole a mi corazón a ver si despierta...**

_A ver si despierta..._

_A ver si despierta..._

* * *

**Un año después.**

Chico Bestia estaba sentado en el sofá jugando a la play con Cyborg y Robin. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía... Starfire solía ir acompañada de él al centro comercial. Solía ir más con Raven, pero cuando ella no estaba dispuesta Chico Bestia no la dejaba sola. Su amistad se había hecho más fuerte. Incluso había veces en que visitaba lugares con Raven. Lo curioso era que ella era la que le pedía que la acompañase. Su amistad se había hecho tan fuerte como la que tenía con los demás, aunque él sentía que podían llegar a algo más, pero se repetía que no podía enamorarse, porque le haría daño. Pero eso se le pasó cuando ella le besó una noche que volvían de la biblioteca y sintió lo que no había sentido ni con aquella chica...¿Como se llamaba...? Es igual, ya no la recordaba. Se sentía vivo de nuevo. Lo había superado.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado este rap ^^ Si habeis leido mi perfil sabreis que me encanta Porta y que la mayoría de canciones de aqui serán suyas. Todas estarán relacionadas con los Titans, pero puede que haga alguno de Harry Potter o de alguna otra cosa si se me ocurre ^^ Espero que sigais leyendo y yo poder continuarlo pronto xD Aunque no me costará porque me paso el día escuchando al Porta.

P.D: (Porque me encantan las posdatas xD) Espe, no te avisé de que haría esto por que quería sorprenderte... Y a los demás espero que también les pille de sorpresa xD Espero haber tenido éxito xD Perdonar las faltas de ortografía. ^^u :p


	2. Mi Rosa Negra

**Mi Rosa Negra**

_Porta y Bazzel._

El joven verde se paseaba por su habitación, hundido en tristeza. Recordando lo que había pasado hacía tan solo una semana:

_-Raven yo...-Empezó él.-Yo..._

_-¿Tú...?-Dijo ella, fría e indiferente, sin levantar la vista de su libro._

_-Yo... Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. Muy importante.-Remarcó, al no percibir que ella tuviese intención de levantarse o voltear a verlo._

_-¿De que se trata, Chico Bestia?-Preguntó ella, con extrema dulzura y cuidado, como si temiese hacer daño al chico siendo muy brusca si aquello era TAN importante para él. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre se ponía nervioso, pero no había tiempo para nervios._

_-Es... Verás... No se si seré capaz, pero tengo que hacerlo.-Le aclaró él._

_-Chico Bestia...-Se preocupó al ver que era realmente importante y que parecía muy apurado, muy incapaz de decir aquello._

_-Yo... Te amo, Raven._

_Ella se quedó en silencio. Lo miró durante unos minutos y luego no pudo evitar mirar al suelo mientras analizaba lo que acababa de oír. Volvió a mirarlo._

_-¿A...A mi?-No pudo evitar preguntárselo. Igual era una broma de mal gusto. También estaba extrañada de que alguien, y sobre todo Chico Bestia, la mirase con esos ojos._

_-P-pues si... Hacía tiempo que quería decírtelo. No sé como me di cuenta. Solo se que ahora te veo de otra manera y quiero saber y tu sientes, o podrías llegar a sentir, lo mismo por mi.-Jugaba con sus dedos como un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño que está lejos de su juguete favorito y se aburre.-¿Tú... Tú querrías...querríassalirconmigo?-Preguntó rápidamente, temiendo la respuesta._

_-¿Perdona? Habla más despacio.-Le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, pero pensó que lo ponía más nervioso y se alejó._

_-¿Querrías...-Chico Bestia cogió aire y se dispuso a soltarlo con lentitud.-... salir conmigo?_

_-Yo... Chico Bestia... Tengo que explicarte algo antes de responder, para que entiendas mi postura._

_Raven se sentó en el sillón en el que había estado leyendo. Tiró de la mano de él hacia abajo, sentándolo en el sofá aunque no había hecho fuerza. La dulzura con que lo había hecho hizo que Chico Bestia se sonrojase después de haber conseguido que su piel se tornase verde de nuevo._

_-Dime.-La animó él a empezar._

_-Yo... Yo soy una persona "rara".-Remarcó levemente esta palabra para hacerle recordar que había sido él quien se lo había hecho ver.- Soy diferente del resto del mundo, del resto de las personas. Diferente de los titans... Diferente a Terra.-Aquel nombre le produjo un profundo dolor, aunque aún no tenía claro el porqué.- No soy como los demás. Seguramente tú no me quieres._

_-Pero... Yo..._

_-Tu NO me quieres. No sientes amor por mí. No sientes lo mismo que sentías con... ella.-No quería decir su nombre más de las veces necesarias. Y ya se había pasado una.- No puedes porque no soy como ella. No puedes sentir lo mismo. Y se veía que a ella la querías de verdad._

_-¿Que me intentas decir?-Él sabía que aquello no iba por buen camino._

_-Simplemente que estás encaprichado. Es normal. Solo piensas que me quieres, pero solamente te gusto porque has malinterpretado un gesto mío, o porque nuestra relación ha mejorado. Solo es la ilusión de pensar que puede surgir algo más, pero lo nuestro se para aquí, no va a ir a más._

_-¿Solo somos...amigos?_

_-Si. Solo amigos._

_No discutió. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. A él le gustaba mirarla. Cuando hablaban se quedaba mirándola y con eso tenía suficiente. Pero ahora no soportaría verla un segundo más._

_Raven respiró, entre aliviada y apenada. Sabía que solo había convencido a Chico Bestia con sutiles palabras cultas que para él eran razonables aunque no tenía ningún sentido. Y si, incluso para él, carecían de sentido, él solo se auto-convencería. Estaba jugando sucio, pero se estaba quitando un peso de encima a si misma y ayudaba al chico a no pasarlo mal. Con ella lo pasaría mal. Ahora que lo pensaba... Con ella lo pasaría mal de cualquier forma. Si estaba con ella sufriría seguro, si la quería de verdad, ante su negativa, solo habría conseguido hundirlo. Y si por su culpa ahora ya no la quería no podrían ni verse. Tenía que salir de allí. Si se quedaba no habían posibilidades de arreglar nada. Pero si se iba, habrían posibilidades de arreglarlo. E incluso podría volver y hacer comos i todo eso hubiese sido un pasado olvidado tras un viaje para despejarse... Pero tenía que abandonar la torre T. Abandonar los titans. A sus amigos... Abandonarlo a él..._

-No es que yo no la quiera-Se decía-, es que no se cree que la quiera. Me ha engañado todo este tiempo, toda esta semana, para marcharse sin que me molestase. Pero si que me molesta, y mucho... Tengo que hacer algo. Algo para que vea que si que la quiero.

Salió al pasillo a pasearse por al torre mientras pensaba que podía hacer para retenerla en al torre. Para retenerla junto a él. La vio pasar por delante. Ella no le dijo nada. Ya no le decía nada. Él sabía que lo hacía para no darle falsas esperanzas de que empezase a sentir algo. A él no le importaba, o eso aparentaba. Sabía que ella le había soltado todo aquel rollo del amor la semana pasada porque no era capaz de creer que se había enamorado de ella de verdad, pero ella no tenía ni idea. El refrescante olor de su perfume le inspiró e hizo surgir una idea en su cerebro. La miró antes de que desapareciese a terminar su equipaje para marcharse de la torre y le vinieron a la mente mil palabras que decirle para que supiese que era amor verdadero lo que sentía, pero no se atrevería a decirlas todas. Entró en su cuarto y, frente al escritorio, intentó plasmarlo todo en una hoja en blanco. Pero...¿a modo de carta? ¿a modo de telegrama? ¿o quizá tenia que hacerlo como una canción? ¡Una canción! Pero el no era cantante ni nada de eso.

-_¡¿Y que más da?! Solo tengo que pensar en ella y la letra vendrá sola..._

_**Tu eres mi rosa negra...**_

_**Tus pétalos son mi vida...**_

_**Tus espinas mis heridas...**_

**Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,**

**tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza.**

**Nunca marchitas,**

**se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra.**

**Inconfundible,**

**jamás dejarás de ser mi rosa negra.**

**No hay incomparable flor en este hermoso jardín.**

**Tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella al mejor Jazmín.**

**Te escogí a ti por ser diferente a las demás rosas.**

**Tu eres única...**

**Tus espinas me protegen, hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica.**

**Te quiero, te adoro...**

**Quiero posar en tu cáliz.**

**Busco un porque.**

**¿Por qué si ti todo lo veo gris?**

**Quiero ser feliz...**

**Y si tus pétalos marchitan yo marchito.**

**Eres la razón por que lucho.**

**Si te quitas la vida me la quito.**

**Para siempre...**

**Recordaré el ultimo pétalo caído,**

**Pero no aceptaré la realidad cuando tú te hayas ido.**

**Aunque no estés tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios,**

**aunque te vayas de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós.**

**Pues te querré eternamente,**

**eternamente marcada en mi piel.**

**Tu color negro es la tinta que escribe sobre este papel,**

**donde narro cada beso,**

**cada caricia,**

**cada abrazo que te di.**

**Floreces dentro de mi.**

**Tu eres mi inconfundible,**

**eres mi vida.**

**Me recuerda cada lágrima desprendida de aquel tiempo.**

**Mi lamento de no aceptar que te perdí tan solo hace un momento.**

**Y sigo sin aceptarlo...**

**Quiero lanzarme al vacío,**

_**para olvidar...**_

**para olvidar que te fuiste de mi mano y no quisiste regresar.**

**Olvidarte será imposible,**

**pero quitarme la vida no.**

**Bórrame de tu camino,**

**si no que me maten tus espinas.**

**No me quedan suficientes lágrimas que caer por mi retina,**

**y mis ganas de vivir se van cada vez que tu me esquivas.**

**No reconozco haberte perdido,**

**ahora soy hombre muerto.**

**Quiero volar hacia el cielo y no estar aquí cuando tu hayas vuelto.**

**Marchita mi esperanza saber que lo nuestro es imposible.**

**Solo soy un simple amigo.**

**Me despido con balas de este calibre.**

**Mi rosa negra,**

**ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos.**

**Su raíz quedó en mí atrapada,**

**en un recuerdo.**

**Su frágil estructura la convierte en tan bella,**

**su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella.**

**Mi rosa negra,**

**ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos.**

**Su raíz quedó en mí atrapada,**

**en un recuerdo.**

**Su frágil estructura la convierte en tan bella,**

**su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella.**

**Mi rosa negra,**

**tan mustia por dentro y bella por fuera.**

**Cada pétalo que cae es una lágrima cualquiera.**

**Eres única y todas te envidian.**

**Tu color negro se va destiñendo con el paso de los días.**

**Te guardo en mi vitrina,**

**es un recuerdo muerto,**

**que en silencio sigue existiendo y guarda un sentimiento.**

**Brotas en un Edén,**

**en un sin fin,**

**te sientes rara,**

_**diferente...**_

**para mi especial,**

**porque en mi vida encajas.**

**Eso te diferencia,**

**a veces piensas,**

**te preguntas el porqué de tu existencia.**

**Tu eres tu única creencia.**

**Estás en una realidad diversa a todas las demás,**

**tu personalidad varía distintas formas de pensar.**

**Eres única,**

**de cada mil rosas negras hay tres,**

**marginadas de la sociedad por el color de su piel,**

**o por ser distintas.**

**Yo fui egoísta y tu fría.**

**Nada más verte en aquel jardín quise que fueras mía.**

**¡¿Por qué?!**

**¿Por qué estás al borde de la extinción?**

**¡¿Por qué?!**

**¿Por que eres tan bella y rozas la perfección?**

**Un corazón tan puro y frágil,**

**pero parece tan fuerte desde el exterior.**

**Pero en el interior sufre por depresión.**

**La muerte para ella es algo dulce.**

**Sentir el sabor de las sangre.**

**El viento ondea sus pétalos como un sauce.**

**Aparentas lo que no eres,**

**pero quiero poder conocerte,**

**porque el no hacerlo me hiere.**

**Estoy loco por tus espinas,**

**que se han clavado en parte de mi...**

**Formas parte de mi vida...**

**Tu voz dulce me susurra en el oído.**

**El tiempo se ha parado y mis latidos se han quedao contigo.**

**Mi rosa negra,**

**ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos.**

**Su raíz quedó en mí atrapada,**

**en un recuerdo.**

**Su frágil estructura la convierte en tan bella,**

**su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella.**

**Mi rosa negra,**

**ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos.**

**Su raíz quedó en mí atrapada,**

**en un recuerdo.**

**Su frágil estructura la convierte en tan bella,**

**su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella.**

_**Mi rosa negra...**_

_**Mi rosa negra...**_

_**Mi rosa negra...**_

_**Mi rosa negra...**_

_**Mi rosa negra...**_

_**Mi rosa negra...**_

Chico Bestia cogió un sobre y metió el papel dentro, perfectamente doblado. Raven se marchaba hoy y no ahbía tiempo que perder. Llegó allí cuando Raven estaba abandonando la torre. Todos se habían despedido ya y tenían cara de tristeza.

-¡RAVEN!-Gritó, desesperado. No podía irse, o al menos sin haberse despedido de él. Después de todo y aunque ella no lo quisiera él la amaba y si no podía retenerla la torra la retendría en su corazón y procuraría estar siempre en el de ella.

-Ah, Chico Bestia. Ya pensaba que no venías.

Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó. Fue el abrazo más largo de todos los que había recibido. Y tuvo que reconocer que también era el más cálido y el que más sentimientos le producía. Alegría, tristeza, miedo, afecto, dolor, cariño... Notó un papel en su mano.

-¿Que...?

-Shhh... Leelo de camino. No quiero que lo veas aqui, delante de todos. -Le susurró él, inseguro.

-Está bien.-Raven se separó de Chico Bestia, aunque algo en su interior no quería y por eso lo hizo despacio. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la estación de tren con sus maletas. Un vez allí abrió el sobre, impaciente. Leyó un nota antes de la canción.

"_No sabía como decirtelo, así que escribí una canción. No es gran cosa, pero me expreso mejor así."_

Las lágrimas asaltaron los ojos de ella conforme iba leyendo la carta. Cuando llegó al final leyó:_ Resumiendo: Te quiero. Firmado: Gar_

El ren paró frente a Raven justo al guardar el papel. Lo miró unos momentos y entonces caminó.

* * *

Chico Bestia estaba completamente hundido. Lloraba en silencio, soo, en la sala de estar. Notó una mano en su hombro, por cuarta vez aquella tarde, y ya ni reaccionó. La mano dejó su hombro y un par de pies aparecieron frente a él. Luego una voz conocida habló.

-Que sepas que me has convencido.

-¿Raven?-Levantó la vista.-¡RAVEN!-Se levantó de un salto.

-Me he dado cuenta de que lo sientes de verdad... Y yo también. Si aún no es tarde, me gustaría... Hacer algo.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.-Afrimó él.

Raven lo besó y él respondió a aquel beso con cariño, abrazandola por la cintura.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en la persona más feliz y se dio cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer el corazón con una simple canción.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ No tengo tiempo, muchos besos y gracias!


	3. Voces en el interior

Aqui el nuevo song-fic de "La caja de musica", por fin. Con mi canción favorita de Porta hice este fic basandome en un día de la vida de cierto persoanje malvado al que le cogí un cariño especial por salvar al hombre de mis sueños de una perra malnacida xD Con perdón. Cualquiera diría que le tengo cariño después de leer esto xD Espero que os guste.

**

* * *

**

**Voces en el interior-Porta y Santa Flow.**

Me llevaban hacia la prisión, muchos años después de haber empezado todo este deseo de destrucción y muerte. Había conseguido ser un gran cerebro del crimen durante décadas, pero nadie había conseguido pararme y los que lo intentaban solo se acercaban a algo parecido a una derrota, pero siempre tenía un plan B para salvar mi vida y mis planes. Pero después de tanto tiempo me encontraba esposado, con dos guardias tras de mí, guiándome a lo que sería mi nueva vida, la que me llevaba más directa que ninguna hacia la muerte. Me sentaron en una silla, en una habitación pequeña. Frente a mi había una mesa que me separaba de un hombre, no muy joven, aunque más que yo, de semblante muy serio. Se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio. Cuando se cerraron las puertas y solo quedamos él, yo y uno de los hombres que me habían guiado hasta allí, comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, señor…-miró el folio que tenía delante, sobre la mesa.-…Slade. ¿Sabe usted por qué está aquí?

No contesté enseguida. ¿Lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía. En realidad lo sabía y no lo sabía. Sabía que me llevaban allí por mis numerosos crímenes y por culpa de esos cinco entrometidos de siempre. Pero, si siempre conseguía escapar, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

Miré a mí alrededor, observando la sala. Era fría y de aspecto también. Había una ventana que ocupaba un gran trozo de la pared que había detrás de mi interrogador. Parecía un espejo, pero desde el otro lado me estarían mirando un montón de personas. La sala tenía un color muy apagado en las paredes y daba miedo, pero solo a aquellos que no habían pasado por nada peor. Y no era mi caso. Yo había hecho cosas más horribles de lo que podían hacer en esa sala. Y también me habían hecho cosas peores de lo que se podía hacer allí.

Yo había muerto y había pactado con el demonio para salvar mi vida. Había amenazado a mi primer aprendiz y lo había llevado a extremos increíbles. Más tarde, con mi segunda aprendiz, había mejorado el plan y había destruido y puesto a mis pies toda una ciudad. Había perdido un ojo. Sí, soy tuerto y ahora, además, estoy muy viejo, pero ya he aguatado muchas cosas, creo que podré vivir con ello. O por lo menos lo que me quede…

-Si… Y no.-Le respondí.

-Explíquese.-Me pidió.

-Simplemente es que llevan buscándome años y años y hoy, sin saber cómo, me encuentro aquí. Detenido. Pero sé que estoy aquí por todas las cosas que he hecho y bla, bla, bla…

-Sí. ¿Tiene algo que alegar?

-No. Solo que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y que haré lo posible por salir de aquí. Si escapé numerosas veces de la muerte y de los Teen Titans… ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo de esta cosa que ustedes llaman prisión de alta seguridad?

Me miró durante un tiempo, receloso. No se fiaba de mí. Normal. No me extrañaba, puesto que nadie lo hacía. Hacía bien en no fiarse un pelo de mi actitud, pues yo podía ser muy peligroso. No aparté mi mirada de él, dándole a entender que no me daba miedo y que tuviera cuidado conmigo.

-Tu tiempo pasó. Lleváoslo.-Ordenó.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó el policía que estaba en la habitación, cuando los demás entraron a ayudarle para que no escapara, cosa que no iba a hacer… De momento.

-A la 211.

-Pero…-Empezó el otro con miedo, y noté que me miraba con pánico.-Señor… ¿No es allí donde metemos a los locos y peligrosos?

-Sí, y este tío tiene las dos cosas.-Contestó, dándose la vuelta para no mirarme.

Reí ante tal actuación.

-Bien.-Contestó otro.

-Y, por favor, quitarle la máscara…-Dijo, aun con miedo en la voz.

Me llevaron hacia la celda 211. Lo que menos me preocupaba era mi destino, ahora me preocupaba mi máscara. Y ni siquiera me importaba del todo. No podrían quitármela, pues solo un artilugio consiguió romperla… Me dejaron en aquella habitación, más pequeña que la anterior y más fría, e intentaron quitarme la máscara. Tiraron de ella hasta que noté mi piel tirante a punto de separarse de mi cuerpo.

-Es imposible.-Dijo el joven, desistiendo.-Hablaré con el jefe y se lo comentaré. De momento te la dejaré.-Intentó parecer duro, pero a mí solo me pareció más ridículo, siendo incapaz de quitarme la máscara, teniendo que ir a consultarle al jefe y siendo también tan cobarde como para no tirar hasta arrancarme la cara. Me daba igual todo. Según "el jefe" yo era peligroso. Si, lo era. Pero loco… Era posible, aunque nunca me paré a pensar en cómo había llegado a tal punto de deseo de venganza… Lo recordaba, pero no pensaba en ello por ser el único momento de mi vida que me dolía de verdad y el único en el que había pasado miedo… Verdadero miedo.

**Querido amigo imaginario,**

**Hoy lo han vuelto a hacer,**

**Los compañeros de la clase me han pegado.**

**Y no lo entiendo,**

**No les hago nada,**

**¡Joder!**

**Tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro.**

**Yo,**

**Amo la música,**

**El manga,**

**El ordenador,**

**Y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balón.**

**¿Y qué?**

**Alguna vez lo intenté por no estar solo en el recreo**

**Y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero.**

**Y no se que se siente si metes un gol.**

**Y que te abracen tus amigos como a un ganador.**

**No querer jugar más es otro motivo**

_**¡PALIZA!**_

**Por dejar a medias un partido.**

Recordaba aquel día.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules llegaba a casa del instituto por la mañana, con su mochila llena de libros. Lo habían expulsado de clase por pelearse con otros niños. En realidad él no había pegado a nadie. Él solo estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y con un ojo morado. Ya era la quinta vez que lo echaban del centro por una pelea, pero todos los que le pegaban y empezaban se quedaban allí, sin ningún parte o expulsión. Era injusto. Sus padres, como de costumbre, no estaban en casa. Su madre estaría partiéndose la espalda para sacarlos adelante y su padre estaría en el bar, rompiéndose el hígado. Se acercó al armario que había en su habitación y de allí salió un chico, un poco más alto que él, encapuchado. Nunca le había visto la cara, pero su voz siempre era dulce y apaciguadora, por eso siempre le hacía caso. Teniéndolo ya por costumbre, todo lo que decía él iba a misa y no le importaba nada. Si el otro decía algo contrario a otra persona tenía más razón seguro. Era su amigo imaginario.

-Lo han vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-Si.-Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.-Me duele.-Dijo, cubriéndose la sangrante nariz.

-Creo que deberías hacer algo.-Empezó el encapuchado.

-Si tú lo dices, si.-Todo lo que decía era bueno para él, siempre lo ayudaba.-Pero no puedo chivarme o estoy muerto.

-Slade.-Lo llamaba por el apellido, que era más interesante a su entender. Por eso se hacía llamar así cuando hacía de súper héroe, e videojuegos o en su imaginación, en la que solía ser el vencedor de las peleas y salía de ese oscuro agujero en el que se encontraba.-Tengo una gran idea que te sacará de este agujero.

Oyeron un ruido en la puerta. Sería su madre.

-Mañana te lo explico. No intentes integrarte, no te servirá.-Dijo, escondiéndose rápidamente en el armario de nuevo.

**Perdí las ganas de integrarme.**

**Ahora solo quiero verles lo menos posible y llego tarde a clase.**

**Mis profes están hartos,**

**Dicen que he cambiado.**

**¿Qué sabrán?**

**A mis padres han llamado.**

**Siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntaban **

**Y es que puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada.**

**Pero ya no alzo la mano,**

**Estoy asustado.**

**Le temo a la colleja del de atrás del de al lado.**

**Y hace tiempo que no acudo a nadie,**

**No soy un suicida,**

**La última vez me esperaron diez a la salida.**

**Papá me llama problemático.**

**La impotencia y el dolor me anularán o harán un cóctel trágico.**

Si. Recordaba a la perfección que se retrasaba con cualquier cosa por el camino, e incluso se inventaba excusas como: _"me olvidé el libro de mates y si hoy no lo llevo el profesor se enfadará"_y cosas así. Un día su profesora de literatura llamó a sus padres porque había dejado un examen en blanco y quedó muy sorprendida. Él no solía necesitar estudiar, pero si necesitaba librarse de los golpes y por ello hacía un examen, lo cambiaba con otro chico y el suyo quedaba impoluto. Su madre no hizo mucho caso de aquello, pensó que tenía una mala racha. Más que eso… Solía participar en clase y contestaba a todas las preguntas, pero por ser así le golpeaban de nuevo. Desde entonces solía mantener los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

La semana siguiente, en la puerta del colegio, diez chicos de su clase lo esperaban, como casi siempre, pero siempre iban a más cada vez que se chivaba. Y seguirían aumentando si seguía hablando y contándolo todo. Así hasta que todo el colegio estuviese en su contra o se callase para siempre. Llegó a casa con el ojo morado, cortes en la cara y una pierna coja. Le habían hecho un esquince. Aquello le haría ir más despacio y les sería más fácil atraparle. Su padre estaba por una vez en casa, apestando a alcohol. Solo le dijo una cosa, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él y no recordaba su voz. Ahora sabía que sonaba igual que alguien que está a punto de vomitar.

-Llamó el director. Te has peleado.-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y lo dijo solo por las pintas del chico.-Problemático…-Murmuró, entre hipidos, y volvió a salir por la puerta, para bajar al bar.

Cuando entró en su habitación, su amigo imaginario volvió a surgir de las sombras, encapuchado como siempre. Seguía sin verle la cara, pero le daba igual, su voz siempre lo tranquilizaba y, aunque no supiese como era, confiaba en él. Le explicó lo que había pasado y aguantó las lágrimas como el otro le había enseñado. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas para hablar, se sentó en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza gacha, y murmuró:

**No puedo aguantar esta presión…**

**-¡No hace falta que la aguantes!**

…**Tengo ganas de acabar con todo…**

**-¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!**

…**Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan:**

**-¡Hazlo! **_**Hazlo… Hazlo…**_

**-¡Vamos! **_**Vamos…. Vamos…**_

Se sentía triste. No solo su amigo lo animaba a hacer aquello, oía más voces en su interior. Algunas veces le parecía escuchar a su único amigo hablar con alguien, y cuando le preguntaba él siempre decía que no sabía nada. Ni de que él hablase con nadie ni de las voces en su cabeza, aunque se parecían bastante a las otras tres voces que escuchaba hablando con él. Incluso la propia voz del encapuchado le repetía ese mensaje en su cabeza, pero pensó que serían parecidas, porque el otro dijo que no le había dicho nada de eso.

Su amigo lo animó un poco cuando le contó su plan, el que le ayudaría a escapar de los abusones. El chico escuchó con atención y notó, aunque no hizo caso porque pensó que era su cabeza, de que el tono dulce y animoso que solía salir de su boca se volvía tenebroso y demoníaco, poco a poco.

**Lo siento,**

**Tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento.**

**Sentado desde un pupitre el tiempo pasará más lento.**

**Yo si te entiendo y quizás pueda ayudarte.**

**Juro acabar con todos si me dejas aconsejarte.**

**El miedo te hace humano.**

**Nadie hace nada.**

**Sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos.**

_**Y es que…**_

**Todo empieza en los pasillos.**

**Pasarás con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos.**

**Sabes que los demás niños te marginarán,**

**Quieren verte llorar,**

**Te encerrarán en el sótano o el desván…**

_**A la hora del patio.**_

**Todo por no ser como todos.**

**Lo que te hace ser único aquí también te hace estar solo…**

_**Y si,**_

**Los profesores solo empeoran la cosa,**

**Que un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal…**

_**Y es que…**_

**Todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo para poder agredir una vez más al objetivo,**

**Es decir tú,**

**Porque con eso se sacian.**

**Ellos se ríen,**

**Pero a ti no te hace gracia.**

**No es que seas inferior,**

**Solo es que el miedo te ciega.**

**Y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior y por eso te pega.**

**¿Quieres rajarte las venas?**

**Huir solo retrasa los problemas.**

**¡Mírate, joder!**

**Empiezas a dar pena.**

**Cada día tienes nuevos moratones de esos pequeños matones.**

**¡Tú! Tienes que echarle un par de cojones.**

**No puedo aguantar esta presión…**

**-¡No hace falta que la aguantes!**

…**Tengo ganas de acabar con todo…**

**-¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!**

…**Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan:**

**-¡Hazlo! **_**Hazlo…**__**Hazlo**_

**-¡Vamos!**_** Vamos…**__**Vamos**_

El chico escuchó atento el plan.

-N-no… No sé… No soy capaz de algo así… Yo…

-¡Tú tienes que hacerlo!-Gritó el otro chico, y casi dejó ver su rostro. Calmó el tono de voz.- ¿No entiendes que es la única manera de salvarte? Ellos se lo merecen…-Le decía con suavidad. Tras dos horas discutiendo el tema comprendió que tenía razón, y que era su deber devolverles "el favor". Claro que, aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, y se volvió a venir abajo. El otro empezó a alentarle de nuevo.

**¡Sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde!**

**¡No te rindas que tu esfuerzo no haya sido en balde!**

**Está vez,**

**Yo se que la suerte no te acompaña.**

**Como ves hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña.**

**No sirve esconderse**

**¡LUCHA!**

**Tienes que ser fuerte.**

**¡Escucha!**

**La voz que te habla tras esta capucha**

**Todo grupo tiene un líder asignado.**

**Hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado.**

**¿La solución?**

**Es afrontar la situación.**

**No digo que vaya a ser fácil,**

**Menos con tanta presión.**

**¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?**

**No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar.**

**¡Ya!**

**Han perturbado tu inocencia.**

**¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?**

**Debes hacer algo ya.**

**Sé que estás cansado,**

**A decir verdad,**

**Creo que has aguantado demasiado, tú.**

**¡Véngate, apúntate, anota cada nombre!**

**¡Devuélveles!**

**¡Ven demuéstrame que eres un hombre!**

**Ese que corre por tus venas.**

**El rencor te ha envenenado.**

**¿No era esto lo que querían?**

**¡Que se lo hubieran pensado!**

**No puedo aguantar esta presión…**

**-¡No hace falta que la aguantes!**

…**Tengo ganas de acabar con todo…**

**-¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!**

…**Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan:**

**-¡HAZLO! Hazlo… Hazlo…**

**-¡VAMOS! Vamos… Vamos…**

Llegó el día en que se levantaría por la mañana y cuando llegase a clase todo estaría solucionado por fin. Se levantó, se vistió y cogió su mochila cargada de… ¿libros? El encapuchado salió del armario otra vez, antes de que él se fuese.

-Tranquilo. Solo tienes que seguir los pasos tal y como te expliqué. Después de esto podrás agradecerme que te haya salvado la vida.

-Me siento extraño. Voy a hacerlo llevado por ti, es como si me hubiese poseído.-Comentó, sabiendo que era imposible. Era su mejor amigo y lo hacía todo por él. Le había ayudado a arreglar su vida y poder ser feliz de nuevo.

-Jajajaja…-Rió.-No digas eso. Haces que me sienta mal. Después de todo, yo solo se te he aconsejado, pero eres tu quien ha decidido seguir el consejo y aceptar mi ayuda. Ya verás como todo sale bien.-Se despidió así de él. Aunque no le veía la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Luego retrocedió hasta el armario otra vez, como si llevase ruedas en los pies, igual que se deslizaba un fantasma. Le encantaba cuando se movía así.

Salió de casa y caminó hasta el instituto, esta vez sin parar ni detenerse, para llegar pronto. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no lo esperaban, porque no solía llegar pronto, pero al verlo lo miraron sorprendidos y luego con esa expresión diabólica que veía en sus caras cada vez que iban a pegarle.

**Me dije mil veces a mi mismo:**

"_**No lo hagas, son buenos chicos"**_

**Pero me empujaron al abismo.**

**Llegué a ese punto sin retorno.**

**Ese en el que todo te da igual y sientes ira hacia tu entorno.**

**Ese día llegué pronto al cole,**

**Y en la cola para entrar estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad.**

**Recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra:**

"_**¡NENAZA!"**_

**El impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manazas.**

**Como de costumbre allí nadie hacía nada.**

**Unos se reían,**

**Otros apartaban las miradas.**

**Tragué saliva desde el suelo,**

**Resignado,**

**Pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado.**

"_**¡Pegadme, va, yo no voy a llorar!**_

_**Ya no me quedan lágrimas,**_

_**Solo risa enfermiza.**_

_**Vais a morir y lo último que vais a oír es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza"**_

**En mi mochila una garrafa de gasolina,**

**Y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina.**

**Entré magullado a los lavabos y esperé a que todos se hallasen en clase y el pasillo despejado.**

**Mientras el conserje tomaba café,**

**Las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé.**

**Subí a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso y cerré una puerta,**

**Desde fuera,**

**Con sigilo,**

**Sí.**

**Abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible.**

"_**¡Sorpresa!"**_

**No les dio tiempo a reaccionar.**

**Eché un fósforo,**

**Les encerré y me puse a caminar.**

**Puedo recordar los gritos,**

**Sinfonía irresistible.**

**Los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas,**

**Pero muchos no me volverán a molestar.**

**La profesora,**

**Histérica,**

**Huyendo de las llamas,**

**Saltó por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar.**

Horas más tarde se encontraba fuera del instituto, mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto piso de la que salían llamas y humo. Algunos bomberos con chicos en los brazos y otros muchos, quizá la mayoría, clamando a padres que lloraban desconsoladamente. La profesora, a la que se llevaban en una camilla a la ambulancia, lo señaló.

-Él…Él tiró el fósforo…-Sollozó. El agente de policía Williams me puso una mano en el hombro y me giré para verle.

-Tú, chico, ¿has hecho esto?

-Yo…-Algo me dijo que no podía mentir.-Si, he sido yo.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo.-Dijo, estupefacto por mi respuesta.

-No. Yo no hice nada malo. Ellos me lo hicieron a mí. Yo solo salvé mi vida.-Dijo el niño, dando a entender que aquella acción no era malvada, solo era en defensa propia.-Opondré la resistencia necesaria.

Al cabo de diez minutos dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas lo subieron a un furgón también blanco. El chico solo reía. Soltaba risotadas diabólicas que ponían los pelos de punta a todos los que había alrededor. Era un perturbado- El niño miró a un chico que había en la calle de enfrente, encapuchado y un poco más alto que él. Era su amigo imaginario. Desde que le preguntó su nombre y el otro dijo que no se lo iría y que no insistiera no se había molestado en seguir intentándolo. Ahora no podía llamarlo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Y tampoco podría decir que la idea había sido suya. De todos modos, nadie más podía verlo.

Un bombero se acercó a él a preguntarle algo y el chico se dio la vuelta y le habló. Luego señaló a su amigo, al que subían al furgón. Cuando el bombero se alejó, este lo miró directamente y entonces le vio la cara. Tenía la piel blanca, muy blanca, sus ojos eran negros como el ébano y el cabello largo y negro. Pestañeó un momento y entonces vio, una fracción de segundo, el verdadero "yo" de su joven amigo.

Vio un rostro rojo de demonio, con cuernos, el pelo blanco y los ojos brillantes de ira. Tuvo ganas de gritar, peor se contuvo. Después vio aparecer a un chico y a una chica a su lado. Eran como él, pero luego los vio como había visto al chico, y eran como pequeños cuervos con dientes, con los mismos ojos. Luego los tres se dieron la vuelta y caminaron en la dirección contraria. Una palabra extraña apareció en su cabeza y, como fuera de control, la gritó.

-¡TRIGON! ¡Fue él! ¡ÉL!-Señaló a los tres chicos.- ¡Él y sus secuaces! ¡Se escapan!-Los demás miraron, pero no parecían ver nada. Se llevaron al chico en el coche y llamaron a sus padres, pero solo su madre se interesó en saber que había ocurrido.

**Ha pasado el tiempo,**

**No he vuelto al colegio.**

**Tampoco a casa,**

**Pero este lugar tiene ventajas.**

**Aquí no me maltratan,**

**Aunque es todo muy frío y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo.**

**A veces gozo imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera y me tengo que controlar.**

**Sé que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar.**

**Me arrepiento,**

**Lo juro.**

**¿A quién quiero engañar?**

Ahora, 50 años después, estaba encerrado en la celda 211 de la prisión de Jump City, donde encerraban a los locos peligrosos. Pasé 10 años en aquella sala blanca en la que supuestamente me estaban reformando, pero solo consiguieron darme tiempo para maquinar, pensar crímenes perfectos y decidir de qué manera salir de allí para cometerlos. Lo mejor fue hacer como que ya estaba bien. Así salí e hice todo lo que hasta ahora he hecho y no me arrepiento de nada.

El jefe de policía Williams, que antes me había interrogado, llegó a mi celda con el joven que intentó quitarme la máscara.

-Bien, Slade, vamos a hacer contigo lo único que podemos hacer para que no se repita lo que pasó hace 50 años y tengamos que perseguirte cuando salgas hasta que mueras.-No contesté.-Quitarle la máscara con esto.

Uno de los artilugios del chico que siempre había destruido mis planes de conseguirle como aprendiz apareció en la mano del jefe Williams tras sacarla de su bolsillo. Se lo entregó al chico y, poniéndose detrás de mí, empezó a golpear mi máscara.

-¿Seguro que esta cosa funcionará?-Preguntó temblando el agente.

-Por supuesto. Encontré en la calle a Chico Bestia y a Raven y les conté lo de Slade.-Hablaban de mí como si no estuviese en la habitación.-Me llevaron a la torre T y Robin me dijo que la última vez que rompió eso que lleva en la cara-Señaló mi máscara.-Había utilizado cacharros como este y cosas de esas. Incluso Starfire y Cyborg se ofrecieron a usar su fuerza si no funcionaba.

-Aún recuerdo su primera aparición, hace 35 años. Que jóvenes eran…-Dijo el otro chico.-Yo era un chaval de 7 u 8 años…-Odio los momentos melancólicos.

-Sí. Han ayudado mucho a esta ciudad. Y por suerte han formado una familia y tenemos héroes para estos tiempos.-Si. Los Teen Titans habían abandonado la torre T y habían criado a sus hijos. De hecho, uno de ellos, ya iba a ser abuelo por primera vez.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó el jefe Williams, al verme la cara tras desprenderme de la máscara.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperaba ver la misma cara de niño que vio hace 50 años, cuando me llevó al manicomio, agente Williams?-Antes de ser jefe Williams había sido un simple becario, el mismo que me preguntó si yo incendié mi aula en el instituto. Como puede ver me falta un ojo-miró mi parche.-y estoy más arrugado y estropeado. Por no hablar de cómo tengo que tener la cara después de llevar 45 años con esta máscara de titanio.

Me miró con cara de asco y se dio la vuelta hacia el chico que tenía detrás.

-¿A dónde lo llevamos?-Preguntó otro policía que había detrás del jefe, cuando se acercó a mí y me cogió de un brazo.

-A la silla eléctrica.-Contestó.

Me arrastraron hacia allí y recordé el día que me llevaron al manicomio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Reí, de forma estridente.- ¡Fue Trigon! ¡FUE ÉL!-AL oír aquello, Williams se puso blanco y su expresión cambió a la de haber visto un fantasma.- ¡Yo lo dije y no me creyó! ¡Después de ver como llegaba el fin del mundo me cree y sin embargo a mi ya no me interesa!-Seguí rendo.- ¡Pues que sepas que yo no habría hecho esto si lo hubieseis cogido a él!

Mis últimos minutos de vida se los hice pasar mal, haciéndole sentir culpable. Me paré a pensarlo y de verdad creo que el culpable fue él…

Me sentaron en la silla eléctrica.

…Y además hay una cosa que sigo sin explicarme. El hecho de que, aun habiéndome dejado tirado en un manicomio, años después serví a Trigon…

Me afeitaron la cabeza.

…Recuerdo lo último que le dije antes de marcharme:_ "Me siento extraño. Voy a hacerlo llevado por ti, es como si me hubiese poseído"_…

Me pusieron una esponja en la cabeza y una especia de casco con cables en la cabeza.

…Entonces me di cuenta de que era lo que me había llevado a hacer aquello…

Williams agarró la palanca y me miró, como si le diese cierta pena despedirse de mí.

…Ahora lo tenía todo claro. Lo sabía. No había sido el joven Slade quien lo había prendido fuego a la clase. Me di cuenta de porque, siendo tan miedoso, lo había hecho…

El jefe de policía empezó a sudar y miró el reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las doce en punto. Para la media noche.

…Estaba poseído por el demonio.

La electricidad llegó a mi cuerpo cuando Williams accionó la palanca.

* * *

No se que decir de este song, la verdad. Quizá es un tanto cruel, no se. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de Porta, porque yo me he sentido así, pero no he llegado a esos extremos, así que pensé en alguien que hubiese llegado a matar y destruir, y se me ocurrió que Slade era el ideal de protagonista. Luego puse a Trigon en el papel de amigo imaginario para darle más impresion de terror y maligno a este. Pero en un principio no iba a salir aqui, me salió cuando terminaba de escribirlo. Y no sé porque, peor estoy bastante contenta. Dejarme reviews para saber si os ha parecido bien o lo preferiais de otra manera. Gracias ^^

Bye!


End file.
